ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Mills
' Regina Mills', formerly known as the Evil Queen, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the adoptive mother of Henry Mills, who is the biological son of Emma Swan. Regina's heart has been darkened by power and corruption, and she is also one of the only people who still have their memory after she is transported by the Dark Curse, which she unleashed. In Storybrooke, she becomes the mayor, with everyone afraid of her. Regina is portrayed by Lana Parrilla, with her younger self portrayed by Ava Acres. Her gallery is here. Biography Background Once a happy carefree girl with a passion for horses - which was encouraged by her father Henry - Regina was constantly put down and punished by her mother Cora, who wanted Regina to marry someone with wealth and power, something Cora never maintained. However, Regina has her own visions of the near future and is secretly in a relationship with the stable boy, Daniel. One day, Regina saves a young girl on a runaway horse, only to discover that the girl is the king's daughter, Snow White. In return, King Leopold proposes to Regina, and she finds herself in a forced marriage when Cora accepts for her. Regina and Daniel plan on running away together, but when Snow sees them together, she eventually tells Cora who confronts them both and rips Daniel's heart out before killing him. Cora tells Regina that love is weakness, and that all she needs is power. Fearing that she will become like Cora and seek revenge against Snow, Regina summons Cora's old mentor Rumplestiltskin, who gives Regina a magic looking-glass. The next day, Regina's wedding day, Cora visits Regina before the wedding and advises her to be the dominant ruler in the marriage and show the people where the power lies. However, Regina says that she doesn't want to become like Cora, and pushes her mother through the looking-glass, sending her to Wonderland. Ironically, Regina - who discovers that she enjoys using magic - becomes just like Cora. Regina learns dark magic from Rumplestiltskin, and eventually embraces her dark side. She arranges Leopold's demise, then she attempts to have Snow assassinated. Snow becomes a bandit on the run and Regina is labelled as the Evil Queen all across the Enchanted Forest. Regina accepts the title of Evil Queen, and continues hunting down Snow White with the intent of avenging Daniel. Regina eventually manages to obtain an apple with a sleeping curse embedded in it, and gets Snow to take a bite out of it, causing Snow to fall into a sleep-like death. Regina believes that she has won, until Snow's true love Prince David breaks the sleeping curse with true love's kiss. This pushes Regina to the point where she then casts the Dark Curse, that engulfs most of the Enchanted Forest, sending everyone to a town called Storybrooke, Maine. Season 1 Regina becomes mayor of Storybrooke. Everybody fears her, but Regina is the only person in town who remembers her past life in the Enchanted Forest, apart from Jefferson. However, Regina has a void in her heart caused by the curse, which she realizes will only be filled with a child. Regina manages to adopt a child, and names him Henry, after her own father who she had to kill in order to unleash the Dark Curse. Ten years later, Henry runs away and brings his biological mother Emma Swan to Storybrooke. Not only does Regina respond negatively and threatens Emma multiple times when she decides to stay in Storybrooke, when she finds out that Emma is the daughter of Snow and David, and therefore the saviour, she fears that the curse will be broken. Regina also tries to frame Snow for the apparent murder of Kathryn Nolan until it is discovered that Kathryn is still alive. In an attempt to stop Emma breaking the curse, she uses the poisoned apple and makes an apple turnover out of it, giving it to Emma. However, Henry eats it instead so that Emma will believe him about the curse, and falls under the curse. When Regina realizes and regrets this, she teams up with Emma to retrieve a potion that could save Henry's life. They obtain the potion from a dragon that lives underneath Storybrooke, but then Rumplestiltskin steals the potion and Henry supposedly dies. Regina and Emma rush to the hospital, but when Emma kisses Henry on the forehead it breaks both the sleeping curse and the dark curse. Regina retreats back to her house, but not before telling Henry that despite what people may tell him, she does love him. Season 2 Rumplestiltskin uses the potion to bring magic to Storybrooke. Although Regina struggles with using magic, it eventually comes back to her with a little help from her mother's spellbook. Cora eventually arrives in Storybrooke, and manipulates Regina into helping her locate the Dark One's dagger so that Cora can kill Rumplestiltskin and become the Dark One herself. However, after Rumplestiltskin himself convinces Snow White to poison Cora's disembodied heart, Snow in turn convinces Regina to return Cora's heart to her body, claiming that it will make Cora love Regina more. Regina does this, but with the poison now inside Cora's body, Regina watches her mother die in her arms, and once again vows revenge against Snow. She rips Snow's heart out, but then notices that Snow's heart is starting to darken due to Snow's act of pure malice, and returns it to her. When Henry is taken by Tamara and Greg - the latter of whom Regina tried to kidnap when he was a child - Regina goes with Emma, Snow, David, Rumplestiltskin and Captain Hook to Neverland, where Henry has been taken. Season 3 In Neverland, Regina and Rumplestiltskin use a mermaid named Ariel to retrieve Pandora's Box, which they plan on using against Peter Pan. Regina also crosses paths with Tinker Bell, who desires to kill Regina for getting Tink fired by the Blue Fairy. However, Tinker Bell begrudgingly forgives Regina. When they all manage to save Henry, they return to Storybrooke. Although Pan has followed them and plans on using the Dark Curse to recreate Storybrooke in his image. After Rumplestiltskin kills Pan and himself, Regina alters the curse by making it so that everyone from the Enchanted Forest will return there. Emma and Henry manage to escape, and Regina removes their memories of Storybrooke, replacing them with good memories. The second curse takes Regina and everyone else back to the Enchanted Forest. After managing to break into her own palace, Regina meets Zelena, who reveals that she and Regina are half-sisters. When Snow and David realize that only Emma can defeat Zelena because Emma possesses light magic, Snow unleashes a third Dark Curse with Regina's help, but Zelena tampers with it so that the curse will also take away their memories of the entire previous year. The third Dark Curse returns everyone back to Storybrooke, where even Regina doesn't have her memories of the past year. Many townsfolk suspect that Regina cast the curse, but Regina tries to make a memory potion which regains their trust. Unfortunately, the memory potion is destroyed by Zelena, who then eventually challenges Regina to a battle at sundown. Regina and Zelena face off, with Zelena easily defeating Regina. However, when Zelena tries to rip out Regina's heart, she discovers that Regina took her own heart out before facing Zelena. It is revealed that Zelena wants Regina's heart, David's courage, Rumplestiltskin's brain and Snow's unborn baby to activate a time-travel spell so that she can have Regina's life, and everything she never had. However, Regina manages to use light magic in order to defeat Zelena, and removes Zelena's pendant, therefore rendering Zelena powerless. However, Regina refuses to kill Zelena, instead giving her a second chance. Regina also begins a relationship with Robin Hood, who is revealed by Tinker Bell to be Regina's true love. Zelena is eventually killed by Rumplestiltskin, but Regina and the others end up believing it was suicide. Season 4 When Robin Hood's wife Marian shows up in Storybrooke, Regina feels threatened and heartbroken, especially when Robin reluctantly chooses Marian over Regina, as Marian is his wife. Regina frees the Magic Mirror from his asylum cell, and returns him to his mirror form, expressing plans to find the writer of Henry's storybook in order to ensure that she gets a happy ending. She distances herself from everyone else, although when Henry goes to her house, she embraces him. Henry decides to help Regina find the author, naming the mission "Operation Mongoose". Under the Spell of Shattered Sight, Regina tries to kill Snow in a swordfight, but the Spell eventually breaks. However, Marian is a victim to a deadly spell, so Robin Hood and Roland leave Storybrooke with Marian. Months later, Regina becomes the mayor of Storybrooke again while resuming her search for "The Author". After finding out that Zelena is still alive and has been masquerading as Marian, Regina goes with Emma to New York in order to warn Robin Hood, after Regina goes with Emma to locate Maleficent's daughter Lily. Emma and Regina return to Storybrooke, bringing Lily and Zelena with them. Lily reunites with her mother, while Zelena is imprisoned. Regina is attacked by the Darkness until Emma saves her. Season 5 Regina tricks Zelena into using the Apprentice's wand in order to summon a cyclone, which takes them all to the Enchanted Forest where Emma has become the new Dark One. After they all are invited to Camelot, Regina introduces herself as "the Savior", a titled that once belonged to Emma. Six weeks later, Regina and the others return to Storybrooke through the fourth Dark Curse, cast by Hook, although their memories of what happened during the past six weeks are gone. Eventually their memories return, and they realize that Emma made Hook into another Dark One. After Regina uses the wand to banish Zelena back to Oz via cyclone, she is present with the others as the Darkness is removed from Emma and Hook, although the process results in Hook's death. Regina is among those who travel with Emma to the Underworld to retrieve Hook, although they inevitably fail. Some time after Robin Hood perishes at the hands of Hades, Regina drinks a serum that separates the evil from within her, which manifests into the Evil Queen. Regina tries to kill the Evil Queen - and believes she has - although the Evil Queen still lives, confronting the Dragon before ripping his heart out, gaining control over him. Season 6 Still distraught over the loss of Robin, Regina neglects Zelena and is instead consoled by Snow. However, after Regina is forced to kill Edmond when he tries to kill Snow and David, she learns that he was working for her separated evil half; the Evil Queen. However, Regina learns the only way for the Evil Queen to die is if she dies. When the Evil Queen traps Regina and Emma in the mirror world, they encounter the Dragon who helps them contact Henry who aids their escape. Despite their escape from the mirror, however, the Evil Queen becomes Aladdin's master, resulting in Regina and Emma's imprisonment in the wish realm, where Regina sees Robin. Alternate Timeline At David and Abigail's engagement celebration, Regina and her knights arrive at the ball. When Abigail sees Snow White, she reports it to her father King Midas, who tells Regina. Regina has her knights spread out, and they manage to catch Emma Swan. However, Emma manages to escape with help from Snow White, who herself becomes captured and tied to a stake. Regina attempts to kill Snow with a fireball, but Snow escapes Regina's wrath by using dark fairy dust on herself, temporarily turning into an insect and flying away. Regina becomes furious when she discovers that Snow is still alive and takes it out on the trolls, turning them into insects. Alternate Universe Regina notes that she was abandoned by her mother. After accidentally being responsible for the death of James, her stepmother Snow White seeks revenge on her. Regina becomes a bandit in the woods, and falls in love with Robin Hood, who is engaged to Zelena. However, Regina is killed by Rumplestiltskin. Powers/Abilities Regina is a skilled sorceress who is experienced in dark magic. *'Teleportation:' Regina can teleport herself and others. *'Telekinesis:' Regina can telekinetically move other people or objects. *'Transformation:' Regina shows this when she transforms a flying monkey into a toy. *'Blood Magic:' This is how Regina secures entrances to important places such as her vault. *'Elemental Control:' She can conjure fireballs, and can use tree branches and roots to capture people. *'Glamour Spells:' Regina has the ability to disguise herself as other people. *'Heart-Ripping:' Like her mother, Regina is well-known for ripping out the hearts of her enemies. *'Potioncraft:' She can successfully create Sleeping Curses, remembering potions and forgetting potions, even without magic. *'Healing:' Regina can heal most wounds inflicted either on herself or somebody else. *'True Love's Kiss:' Regina gave true love's kiss to her son Henry, which broke the second Dark Curse. *'Light Magic:' Despite having used dark magic her entire life, Regina used light magic against Zelena. Family/Relationships *'Henry Mills Sr. '(father) *'Cora Mills '(mother) *'Zelena Mills' (half-sister) *'Henry Mills' (adoptive son) *'Xavier' (paternal grandfather) *'The Miller' (maternal grandfather) *'Leopold White' (ex-husband) *'Snow White' (former stepdaughter) *'Robyn '(half-niece) *'Robin Hood' (ex-boyfriend) *'Daniel Colter' (ex-fiance) *'Evil Queen' (bad self) Status: Alive Storybrooke Live Regina appears in Storybrooke Live, her statuses and blogs are available here. Trivia *Regina is primarily based on the queen from the fairytale, Snow White. ** She also alludes to the stepmother from Hansel and Gretel, the baby from the fairytale Rumpelstiltskin as well as some elements of the sea witch from The Little Mermaid. *When Kurt Flynn and Owen are at Regina's house, she claims that she can only make apple-based recipes. This is a reference to the poisoned apple that she curses Snow White with in the Enchanted Forest. Although at first she appears to be terrible at making lasagna, she becomes good at making it. *Since she was the one to unleash the first Dark Curse, she kept her memories. *Her birthday is on February 1st, which means that she is an Aquarius. Behind the Scenes *The fan-dubbed ship name for Regina and Robin is "OutlawQueen". *Regina is the main antagonist of Season 1. She is the first antagonist who went from being a villain to a hero. Regina is also the second antagonist to work alongside another antagonist. Appearances *'S1, E01: '"Pilot" *'S1, E02: '"The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E03: '"Snow Falls" *'S1, E04: '"The Price of Gold" *'S1, E05: '"That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E06: '"The Shepherd" *'S1, E07: '"The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *'S1, E08: '"Desperate Souls" *'S1, E09: '"True North" *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11: '"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E13: '"What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E15: '"Red-Handed" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E17: '"Hat Trick" *'S1, E18: '"The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E20: '"The Stranger" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E01: '"Broken" *'S2, E02: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E03: '"Lady of the Lake" *'S2, E05: '"The Doctor" *'S2, E07: '"Child of the Moon" *'S2, E08: '"Into the Deep" *'S2, E09: '"Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E10: '"The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11: '"The Outsider" (flashback) *'S2, E12: '"In the Name of the Brother" *'S2. E13: '"Tiny" *'S2, E14: '"Manhattan" *'S2, E15: '"The Queen is Dead" *'S2, E16: '"The Miller's Daughter" *'S2, E17: '"Welcome to Storybrooke" *'S2, E18: '"Selfless, Brave and True" *'S2, E19: '"Lacey" *'S2, E20: '"The Evil Queen" *'S2, E21: '"Second Star to the Right..." *'S2, E22: '"...And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E01: '"The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E02: '"Lost Girl" *'S3, E03: '"Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E04: '"Nasty Habits" *'S3, E05: '"Good Form" *'S3, E06: '"Ariel" *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E08: '"Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E09: '"Save Henry" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E01:' "A Tale of Two Sisters" *'S4, E02:' "White Out" *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E04:' "The Apprentice" *'S4, E05:' "Breaking Glass" *'S4, E06:' "Family Business" * S4, E07: "The Snow Queen" * S4, E08: "Smash the Mirror" * S4, E09: "Fall" * S4, E10: "Shattered Sight" * S4, E11: "Heroes and Villains" * S4, E12: "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" * S4, E13: "Unforgiven" * S4, E14: "Enter The Dragon" * S4, E15: "Poor Unfortunate Soul" * S4, E16: "Best Laid Plans" * S4, E17: "Heart Of Gold" * S4, E18: "Sympathy For The De Vil" * S4, E19: "Lily" * S4, E20: "Mother" * S4, E21: "Operation Mongoose, Part One" * S4, E22: "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" ---- * S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" * '''S5, E02: '"The Price" * 'S5, E03: '"Siege Perilous" * 'S5, E04: '"The Broken Kingdom" (flashback) * 'S5, E05: '"Dreamcatcher" * 'S5, E06: '"The Bear and the Bow" * 'S5, E07: '"Nimue" (flashback) * 'S5, E08: '"Birth" * 'S5, E10: '"Broken Heart" * 'S5, E11: '"Swan Song" * 'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" * 'S5, E13: '"Labor of Love" * 'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" * 'S5, E15: '"The Brothers Jones" * 'S5, E16: '"Our Decay" * '''S5, E17: "Her Handsome Hero" * S5, E18: "Ruby Slippers" * S5, E19: "Sisters" * S5, E20: "Firebird" * S5, E21: "Last Rites" * S5, E22: "Only You" * S5, E23: "An Untold Story" ---- * S6, E01: "The Savior" * S6, E02: "A Bitter Draught" * S6, E03: "The Other Shoe" * S6, E04: "Strange Case" * S6, E05: "Street Rats" * S6, E06: "Dark Waters" * S6, E07: "Heartless" * S6, E08: "I'll Be Your Mirror" * S6, E09: "Heartless" * S6, E10: "Wish You Were Here" ---- *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" *'Bk 2:' "Shadow of the Queen" *'Bk 3:' "Out Of The Past" - Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Reawakened characters Category:Shadow of the Queen characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:True Love's Kiss Category:Out Of The Past characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:Rumpelstiltskin Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Seasonal Antagonists